


death by death, feast to feast

by Cunninglinguist



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bodily Fluids, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Kink, Knifeplay, Long-Haired Nicky, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nicky is a Freak, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, References To Past Murders, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, The Longest of Long-Term Relationships, but only in fantasy, frankly demonic levels of horniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: “Yusuf,” says Nicky one night, stepping into the bathroom while Joe is brushing his teeth. He’s dressed for bed, face rosy from the shower, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his head.“Nicolò.”“I was thinking. Do you recall that time in Egypt?”“Specifics, hayati.” Joe pauses the podcast and wraps a too-long piece of dental floss around his fingers. “There have been many times in Egypt.”He catches Nicky’s eyes in the mirror, taken slightly aback by the darkness he finds brewing there.Ooh.That’s interesting.Alternatively: Joe and Nicky reminisce about some of the more violent, less savory things they used to do before discovering that their immortality was not necessarily permanent.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 64
Kudos: 300





	death by death, feast to feast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt,](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=82002#cmt82002) which has lived rent-free in my mind for months now. 
> 
> Title taken from [Master of Decay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qol1QF4mXb4) because it’s what I listened to pretty much on repeat while I wrote this & it's one of the hottest songs ever.

“Yusuf,” says Nicky one night, stepping into the bathroom while Joe is brushing his teeth. He’s dressed for bed, face rosy from their shower, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his head. 

“Nicolò.” Joe’s been half-listening to a history podcast in which the speaker isn’t getting an overwhelming percentage of facts wrong. To be fair, he’s only just started, and he hasn’t been paying what one would call rapt attention. Whenever they enter any stretch of downtime, Joe sometimes likes to poke around in historical documentaries and podcasts to see just how time and shifting perspectives have warped the events of the past. 

And while it’s fun to yell at the so-called historians like a footie match for a while, it usually gets too maddening for him to endure, resulting in an angrily punched OFF button or a tablet tossed across the room with a curse.

“I was thinking. Do you recall that time in Egypt?” 

“Specifics, hayati.” Joe pauses the podcast and wraps a too-long piece of dental floss around his fingers. “There have been many times in Egypt.”

He catches Nicky’s eyes in the mirror, taken slightly aback by the darkness he finds brewing there. 

_Ooh._ That’s interesting.

 _”Specifically,_ towards the beginning. Once we had gotten together, but before we met the girls.” Nicky pulls the towel off of his head and shakes out his hair. Nicky hasn’t been cutting it, so it falls just beyond his chin now. Joe loves Nicky’s hair at any length, but this is particularly endearing: it suits him, and Joe loves how the ends curl up on their own when it’s dry, and the way it tickles his nose when he pulls Nicky close reminds him of nights spent under the desert sky.

Nicky hasn’t been shaving, either, a rare but welcome phenomenon, and is currently sporting a charming, stubbly beard. This also suits him very well, especially coupled with the hair. Joe is particularly fond of the way it accentuates his beloved’s exquisite jawline, and the way it scratches his skin when Nicky buries his face between Joe’s thighs.

Nicky catches Joe staring and takes a moment to comb his fingers through his hair, slow and deliberate. “I bought that dagger from a merchant at the souq while you were out looking for work. Or maybe it was down at the docks. But you know, the one with the golden hilt?”

Joe’s hands freeze mid-floss. He doesn’t know what he had been expecting to come out of Nicky’s mouth, but it certainly hadn’t been _that._ Nicky smirks as he steps into Joe’s personal space and rests his chin on his shoulder. Joe watches his beloved’s large, beautiful hands glide slowly up his forearms to his wrists. Their eyes meet in the mirror as Nicky unwinds the floss from Joe’s fingers and whispers, “I am thinking about what happened right after I bought that dagger. Is that specific enough for you?”

“I’d say so, yes.” Arousal stirs in Joe’s belly as he turns and takes Nicky's jaw in his hand. “Why are you thinking about that time? And that dagger? Hmm?”

“You know why.” 

Joe exhales heavily. Nicky’s sex drive is one for the books at any given time, but when he gets like this...he is _insatiable._

In the days before their knowledge of their condition was complete, that stretch of years in which he and Nicky had stopped fighting and started fucking, their love was still sore, raw, like a wound inflicted by a serrated blade. During that time, they had often taken unspeakable pleasure in extreme violence during sex. 

Though the thought of engaging in such things now makes Joe balk, he must admit that there is still nothing in the world like the unparalleled release of hurting or killing each other, sometimes achingly slowly, in the moments leading up to climax, blurring the line between ecstasy and agony to create an entirely new sensation. How many times had Joe come in convulsive waves with Nicky’s hot blood splattered across his face? How many times had Nicky released violently to the sickening crunch of Joe’s delicate bones beneath his hands? Surely no mortal man was meant to eat from this grotesquely erotic tree, but their exemption from death had fueled them to pluck fruit after fruit from blood-slick branches.

This hadn’t been a long phase in their eternal life, and they’d abandoned such taboo acts the moment they’d learned of Lykon and the inevitable finality of their long lives, but, oh, they had been so creative in their deviance, and sometimes...sometimes, the mood strikes them to revisit all of the depraved things they used to do in graphic, gory detail. 

Like tonight, it seems.

“I know why, yes.” Joe’s upper lip curls, revealing his teeth as he tightens his hold on Nicky's jaw. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I dreamt of you last night.” 

“Did you?”

“Yes.” Nicky’s eyes don’t leave Joe’s as he takes Joe’s hand and presses it against the bulge in his underwear. “I dreamt of you in Egypt.”

Joe is unable to suppress a shiver. Nicky rocks the already damp fabric against the heel of his hand, chasing the contact. 

“You want me?” Joe squeezes him, just this side of too hard, pulling away when Nicky gasps. 

_“Yes.”_

“Why don’t you tell me just how badly?” 

“Can you not feel that I am nearly mad with it?” Now Nicky bares his teeth, eyes deep and forbidding as the ocean. “Do you know, I was ready to lie down with my book, call it a night, when I thought of this dream, of you, vicious and unhinged, taking me at knifepoint. I was so moved by the desire to feel you as deep and as closely as possible that I almost had to sit on my dildo to take the edge off while I waited for you to finish in the shower.”

“My God, the mouth on you, hayati.” In truth, Joe had also been ready to lie down for the night, headphones in while he watched Nicky read himself to sleep, maybe stirring things up by wriggling a hand into his lap, maybe not.

But now that he is in the presence of the unstoppable fire that is his beloved’s blood-fueled arousal, he can only welcome it as it consumes him, body and soul. 

“Yusuf, I am already so wet for you, can you feel how I’ve soaked through my underwear?” Nicky’s eyelids flutter. “But I can wait, if you are too tired. I know it’s late.”

“You, in this state, waiting to take your pleasure? Impossible.” Joe leans in for a kiss, exhaling a laugh against Nicky’s lips. “And trust me, sleep is the last thing on my mind now. Go on, tell me more about this diabolical dream of yours.”

Nicky crowds him against the vanity. Joe braces himself on the counter, mind fizzling as Nicky grinds against him, bringing him to full hardness with a few quick, dirty twists of his talented hips. 

“I dreamt of the way you took control,” whispers Nicky, hot and humid against Joe’s ear. “You crushed my face against that filthy wall as you shoved your fingers into my mouth to keep me silent, and thrust your massive cock inside of me while I was pinned, limp and powerless to stop you...not that I would have stopped you for anything, not anything. My God, I was so hard, it was excruciating, it took me out of my mind for a moment. I nearly forgot how to speak. And what came next, ya habib albi, the bite of your blade upon my throat—”

 _“Your_ blade,” murmurs Joe, nibbling the underside of Nicky’s perfectly stubbly jaw. “That you specifically begged me to use in that way. But continue.”

 _”My_ blade, then, but it belonged to you that night.” Nicky sighs, vocal and desperate. “There is nothing like it, Joe, the feeling of coming with you inside of me in two places at once, the sight of my come hitting the wall at the same time as the blood from my throat.”

“Oh, Nicolò.” Joe grabs Nicky tight, reversing their positions so Nicky is pressed against the counter. He runs a desperate hand up his beloved’s strong thigh, loving the way he tenses in the wake of his touch. “The picture you paint…”

“You can see it, too, in your mind’s eye.” Nicky sticks out his tongue and licks a hot stripe up the side of Joe’s neck. “Just as you can see that time when I pulled your hair with such force that I snapped this pretty neck as I took you from behind.”

“Ah. I remember. You were monstrous that night.” Joe is enthralled by the memories Nicky evokes before his very eyes, their own personal stash of pornography. He swipes the contents of the counter into the sink before bending low to wrap his arms just under the swell of Nicky’s ass and heaving him onto the counter with a groan. “Crazed. Bedeviled.”

“You bring it out in me,” murmurs Nicky, pulling him in for a wet kiss. Joe’s eyes linger in the mirror on the sight of his own arms wrapped around Nicky, rucking up his shirt for a glimpse of those sweet dimples on the small of his back that he loves to bite. His eyes flicker lower, and he salivates as he feasts on the sight of Nicky's plump rear flexing as he rolls his hips. 

“Nicolò,” he whispers harshly. “What do you want tonight? What will satisfy you?”

Nicky looks into Joe’s eyes, face flushed, pupils blown, ravenous, and Joe knows that _nothing_ will satisfy him tonight. His Nicolò wants everything he is willing to give, until they collapse, bodies exhausted, dripping sweat and come, thoroughly, albeit temporarily, sated to the extent of their preternatural stamina. God, Joe wants to eat him alive in those moments, the times when he can no longer show Nicky his physical love, and his brain is too scrambled to use words. If only he could unhinge his jaw and consume him entirely, give up his body and soul to become one with this terrifying, beautiful creature for whom he has died so many times, and will continue to die for until his final breath is wrested from him by the powers that be.

He reaches into one of the vanity drawers, pulls out the straight razor, and presses the flat edge to Nicky's thigh. 

His beloved’s sharp inhale is music to Joe’s ears, and Joe holds his gaze as he slowly drags it up his thigh and slides it just below the fabric of his boxer briefs. 

“If we didn’t possess the knowledge that we do,” he murmurs, coaxing the blade against the fabric, gritting his teeth when he hears it yield. “I’d do much more than cut the clothing from your body.”

Nicky’s spine curves, the back of his head hitting the mirror with a low thunk as he lets out a long groan.

“When I shave you with this, sometimes I catch you looking.” Joe cannot tear his eyes from where Nicky’s chest begins to heave, skin prickling with gooseflesh as he slowly cuts through his underwear, pausing just before he reaches the waistband. “I see what you want me to do, and my God, I want to indulge you.”

“And just how would you indulge me?” 

Nicky’s lips are parted, red, delectable, and Joe stares at them for a long moment before flicking his wrist, slicing clean through his waistband. “I’d take you under this blade, pressing it here—” Nicky gasps as cold metal meets the thin, tender skin covering his jugular “—or maybe here—” Nicky moans, loud and shameless, as Joe allows the razor to bite into his inner thigh, just a little, until the prettiest pinprick of red blooms on his flesh and melts onto metal. 

“Cut my femoral artery,” breathes Nicky. “Suck the blood out and spit it into my mouth.”

“You are _beyond_ tonight, my heart.” Joe’s prick pulses as he slides the razor into the other side of Nicky’s underwear. “Perhaps you’ve been possessed by a demon, and he is speaking through you.”

“I assure you,” Nicky laughs breathily, “my thoughts are entirely my own. No demon could begin to conjure the memories that you and I have made.”

“Hmm.” Joe smiles sweetly before making quick work of his beloved’s underwear with a final upward slice. He tears the fabric from Nicky’s body and throws it to the floor, warmth flooding his gut at the sight of his Nicolò looking sex-drunk already, big eyes glazing over as he reaches a hand between his thighs to lazily fist his cock. “You’re right, Nicky, I don’t think any demon could ever hope to emulate the depths of your depravity.”

“You like it.”

“I _love_ it.” Joe tosses the razor into the sink and presses Nicky against the mirror hard enough that it groans. He bats Nicky’s hand away and replaces it with his own as he drowns in his beloved’s lips, heat thrumming in his veins at his beloved’s arousal. 

“Yes, oh, yes,” sighs Nicky into his mouth, pushing eagerly into his hand.

Joe tightens his grip and slides his wet, open mouth across Nicky’s cheek, down his jawline, nudging his chin up to mouth at his throat. He inhales deeply, vision whiting out at the aphrodisiac scent of his Nicolò—the soap he’d just used in the shower not an hour ago, newly broken sweat, the heady desire emanating from between his legs, the heavy sweetness of the blood in his veins.

He sinks his teeth into his neck and sucks, drooling onto the flesh there as Nicky’s blunt fingernails dig into his back.

 _“Yes,”_ he whispers, slicking Joe’s palm with every roll of his hips. “Harder, Yusuf, like that, I love your teeth in my skin, yes—”

Joe obliges, eyelids fluttering as he tightens his grip on Nicky and increases the pressure of his bite until he tastes blood. Nicky’s answering keen is laced with ecstasy, and Joe bites him harder, tugs him harder, arm flexing as he draws gasps and cries from his beloved until his body is strung tight and shaking. 

“Ya Nicolò, do you want to come now, like this, in my hand?” Joe’s voice is rough against Nicky's pulse.

“No, not yet, my God, not yet,” comes the strained reply. 

Joe wrenches himself away from Nicky with great difficulty. His beloved is a vision well worth the effort, pupils leaching into his irises, legs splayed wide, skin flushed from the apples of his cheeks down to his neck, and Joe just knows his chest is flushed beneath his sweat-damp shirt. Joe’s mouth waters as he watches sticky fluid pulse continuously from his slit, trickling down his thick cock to drip onto his balls.

With a wanton sigh, Nicky pulls his shirt up, up, overhead, and Joe’s eyes devour every inch of flesh, unmarred, ripe for the taking. How many times had he pressed kisses to that precious abdomen, how many times had he spattered it with the evidence of his pleasure?

How many times had he plunged his scimitar into that soft, sweet stomach, felt the hot gush of blood and entrails run all over his hands, steaming and viscous, eyes locked on Nicky’s as he watched the light there burn bright, just for an instant, before slowly dimming into nothing?

He does not yearn for the time before they loved each other, he often rues it, but there is an undeniable intimacy in the physicality of experiencing so many deaths, such great pain at each other’s hands. 

Nicky slinks off the counter and faces away from Joe before dropping his forearms onto the vanity and spreading his legs. Their eyes meet in the mirror, burning. “Come to me, Yusuf.”

Joe takes a small moment to calm his heart, breathing deeply through his nose as he stares at the temptation before him. He settles his hands on Nicky’s hips, rubbing the smooth skin there before raising a hand and smacking Nicky’s lush, round rear. Nicky tenses, lets out a gasp of delight, so Joe does it again, and again. 

“Nicky, you’re trembling already,” murmurs Joe, sliding his heated palm up Nicky’s side. “What do you think, will you come before I get inside of you?”

“I might.” Nicky licks his lips and sighs as Joe’s hands return to his ass, taking a generous handful of each cheek and kneading him apart. “Oh, God. I might.”

“Don’t.” Joe slowly drops to his knees, presses his lips to Nicky’s low back before gently spreading him wide and burying his face between his cheeks. 

This earns him a string of curses in ancient languages, and he can’t restrain his grin. Nicky’s body is an endless source of joy for Joe, gorgeous and responsive, and there are few things Joe loves more than pulling as many uncontrolled reactions from his beloved as possible. There are few acts that reduce his beloved to a moaning, babbling puddle as quickly as this, and Joe licks him without pretense, sliding his tongue from his balls up past his hole and back several times before tilting his head and concentrating every bit of his energy on working that tight, lovely rim open. 

Within moments, Nicky’s pushing back against his face, begging him not to stop, begging him _to_ stop. Joe could do this for fucking hours, arousal pulsing between his legs and dripping onto the floor as he sucks and licks at Nicky, fucking him with his tongue, saliva leaking down his balls and slicking his thighs. Nicky trembles as Joe’s tongue slides in deep, and Joe moans against him, fingernails digging into the meat of his ample thighs at the hunger of his beloved’s body, yielding to him, so empty without Joe inside--

“Fuck,” gasps Nicky, a hand reaching behind to sink into Joe’s curls and tug. “Yusuf, you are so fucking good at this, _fuck.”_

He’s so close, Joe can tell by the strain in his voice, the tremors in his legs, and he should let up, but he doesn’t. A bone-deep burst of lust floods his veins like a drug at the thought of making his Nicolò come now, on his tongue, then pushing his chest down onto the counter and watching every quiver of that perfect flesh in the mirror as he wrings a second, more powerful climax from his body with his cock. 

Nicky lets out a rapturous moan, like he can read Joe’s mind, hole fluttering around Joe’s tongue as he splatters the vanity with thick white strands of come. Joe licks him through it, possessed by the taste and sound and feeling of his beloved’s first orgasm of the night, relenting only when Nicky yanks his hair with enough force to pull him off. 

Nicky slumps across the vanity, panting as Joe rises to his feet. He takes in his reflection, the sweat on his brow, his beard, drenched in spit, his cock straining in his underwear. Nicky’s looking at him too, now, lips red and swollen where he’s bitten them, eyes still dark with lust.

“Ya amar,” murmurs Joe, so hard he could combust as he mouths at Nicky's spine, his broad shoulders. “The sensation of you coming on my tongue...I could fill anthologies with poems that would never come close to describing how you feel, how you taste, my God, my Nicolò.”

“Mmm. Lovely of you to say so, but I am wicked, Yusuf. I’ve come before you said I could.” One coy eyebrow shoots up as Nicky reaches across the counter to grab a bottle of lube and set it pointedly in front of Joe. “What are you going to do about that?”

Joe had already forgotten about telling Nicky not to come, but the reminder has him grabbing himself in an effort to stay his release. Quickly regaining his composure, he yanks his underwear down around his ankles and rubs his cock through the slick mess between Nicky’s cheeks, the taste of his beloved on his tongue and his licentious bait ringing in his ears.

“So you have. Perhaps I’ll have you lick that treacherous release from the cabinets before I leave you here like this, empty, craving.” 

“Hmm. That doesn’t sound like you.” Nicky pushes back against him, eyes flashing. “You’d much rather rough me up, wouldn’t you?”

“You know me so well.” Joe hums, bending over Nicky’s body for a sloppy kiss. 

“Like this, Yusuf,” murmurs Nicky, a strand of saliva still stretching between his bottom lip and Joe’s. He spreads his thighs wider. “Do me like this. I want to watch you.”

Unable to deny his Nicolò anything, nonetheless something he wants just as badly, if not more, Joe slicks himself up and pushes in, slow. Nicky watches him like a hawk in the mirror as he opens easily for Joe, the weight of his fiery gaze and the tight, blood-hot grip of him nearly ending things before they start. 

“I am so very glad you resisted the urge to get started without me,” says Joe, thrusting deep. “As as sublime as it is to think of you squirming and desperate for me on one of your toys, I love to work your hole open like this, first on my tongue, then on my cock.”

“Ah, I know you do, amore mio.” Nicky’s thighs are shaking, knuckles turning white where his fingers tense on the counter. “I love it, too.”

Joe slides a hand up Nicky’s back, resting at the base of his skull for a moment. He draws himself out of Nicky’s body inch by inch as he plunges his fingers into Nicky’s perfect, tuggable hair. He closes his hand and yanks Nicky’s head back, baring his throat as he pushes back in with a filthy squelch. 

“Yes, just like that,” gasps Nicky, catching Joe’s eyes in the mirror. “You feel so good inside of me, Yusuf.”

“You are insatiable tonight.” Joe pulls his hair again, heat rippling through him as Nicky’s body clenches around him. “I know you want nothing more than to be torn apart by my blade and my cock, I know you miss that pain.”

“I do.” Nicky swallows, biting his lip as he pushes his ass back against Joe, meeting his next thrust. “But you still make it hurt so good, so good.”

“Oh, but it’s not enough for you, is it?” Joe plunges in deep, staying there. His fingers dig into Nicky’s side, pulling their bodies tighter as he grinds his hips in little circles. “It’s not enough to be so full of me, my hand in your hair, when you have eaten fruit of the poisonous tree?”

He watches Nicky’s eyes roll back in his head. He grips his hair harder, and Nicky cries out. “It’s not enough, is it?” he repeats, voice harsh as he increases the pace of his hips.

“Not enough,” slurs Nicky, unable to stop the rivulet of drool that dribbles from his plush lower lip in a shiny, syrupy strand. “I miss the chill of your sword’s steel, the bite of your knives against my thigh, my neck, the taste of my blood on your tongue.”

“Such wicked words.” Joe’s eyes wander to where their bodies join and get stuck there, entranced by the jiggle of Nicky’s exquisite flesh, the sight of his own prick slipping in and out of him. “Should I slice you ear to ear with your razor, Nicky, like I know you want me to? How hard would you come, baby, if you were watching your blood spurt all over the mirror, flow all over my hands?”

“Ah, Yusuf!” Nicky cries out, eyes shutting in bliss. 

“Open your eyes Nicolò,” growls Joe, sliding his hand out of Nicky’s hair to cup his jaw. Nicky obeys with a whimper. “That’s it. Now look at yourself. See how I fuck you, see how our bodies move together, see how divine you look as your tight little hole stretches around me?”

“Yes,” groans Nicky. “But you, Yusuf, fuck, I’m burning, I can barely look at you, you look so good inside of me. I love it, I love how you fuck me like you own me, I love your mouth, your body, oh, God, I love you so much.”

 _“Nicky.”_ Joe’s hips stutter, and he leans forward to press a kiss between quivering shoulder blades. “Do you see, my love, how you drive me to madness with your depraved words?”

“Ha.” Nicky manages a grin then, flush blooming on his cheekbones.“You were already mad, amore, you just wanted an excuse to unleash yourself upon me.” 

Something primal roars to life within Joe, and he splays a hand between Nicky’s shoulder blades and shoves him down onto the vanity. Nicky cries out and shudders, but Joe anchors him there, using his free hand to pull Nicky’s hips back as he picks up the speed of his thrusts. He’s fucking him fast and deep, every stroke sending him hurtling closer to his orgasm, and Nicky’s body responds beautifully, clenching as he writhes on Joe’s cock.

“Yusuf,” he moans, spine going rigid. “Just like that, Yusuf.”

“Yes, baby, I love the sound of your pleasure on my name.” Joe reaches between Nicky's legs and strokes him. “Your lovely cock drools like your mouth, hayati, you must be so close to bursting.”

Nicky lets out a desperate sob, pulsing his desire into Joe’s hand. “Yes, I am so close, Yusuf, you’re so deep, I’m going to—oh, God, Yusuf, Yusuf.”

Nicky’s babbling nonsense now, and Joe’s mind spirals alongside his body as he snaps his hips forward, driving into his beloved with such force that the vanity shakes. He releases the pressure on Nicky's shoulder to shove his fingers between panting lips. When Nicky makes a lovely noise and accepts them gratefully, a bolt of white-hot euphoria wracks Joe's body from head to toe. 

“Go on, come for me once more, as you’ve come so many times before. Do you remember when I was finished with you, that time in Egypt, but you got hard again looking at the way your blood ran down the wall, intermingling with your pretty, pearly come? I had you three more times that night, unrelenting until our bodies ached and your face ran with tears, oh, yes, Nicolò—”

Nicky gasps, palms slapping against the mirror as he pushes himself back onto Joe, just once more, and comes with a long, ecstatic cry around Joe’s fingers. Joe grits his teeth, watching Nicolò’s body thrash in the mirror, feeling every clench and release of his beloved’s muscles, every vocal exhale of his beloved’s breath as his own. He is overtaken by his own release in an instant, pleasure billowing within him like a whirlwind before bursting from him in gorgeously hot, prolonged gusts.

He collapses onto Nicky, breathing hard. He slides a sticky hand over Nicky’s to tangle their fingers together with a long sigh. Nicky’s body convulses below him in an incredulous chuckle as he tightens his grip on Joe’s fingers. Joe chuckles too, he can’t help it, and Nicky uses every ounce of his strength to turn his head and kiss the laughter from Joe’s lips.

“That was...incredibly depraved,” says Joe, gently bumping their foreheads together. “Extraordinarily horny.”

Nicky snorts. “It was. The things that came out of your mouth, caro mio.” 

“Ah yes, _my_ mouth.” Despite the fact that his arms feel about as stable as jelly, Joe pushes himself up and off of his beloved, disentangling their bodies with care.

“It was very sexy,” says Nicky, face mushed against the counter. “You’re so incredibly hot, Joe.”

“As are you, hayati.” Joe gives Nicky’s ass a hard slap, smiling at the instinctive bow of his back, and allows his eyes to follow the come that dribbles down Nicky’s thigh before helping him to his feet. “Come, let’s get you back in the shower.”

“Are you just trying to have your way with me again?” Nicky smirks as Joe turns the spigot on.

“I love how I am being painted as the instigator, as though I was not going about my business, innocently getting ready for bed, when you barged in, teeming with a chaotic sexual energy that, frankly, would be frightening were I literally anyone else, and seduced me with your magnificent body and sinful talk of vile indulgences and your long, luscious hair.” Joe is laughing by the end of his thought, and Nicky is, too, sweet face still radiant from his orgasms as he pulls Joe close for a kiss before stepping into the shower.

Joe shakes his head, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow before righting the toothbrushes and toiletries that had been casualties of their passion. He wipes the straight razor with alcohol before carefully putting it back in its case and gives the cabinets a cursory once-over with a little wad of toilet paper. Nicky’s copious release has already begun to congeal and will require slightly more elbow grease, which sounds very much like a problem for tomorrow-Joe. Or perhaps tomorrow-Nicky.

“Are you coming?” calls Nicky over the running water.

“Yes, beloved, in a moment.”

There’s a pause, then, “Are you spent, Yusuf?”

_Insatiable._

Already succumbing to the beginnings of a voracious second wind, Joe flings the shower curtain back and runs covetous eyes over Nicky’s wet body. “With you around, looking this way? Never.”

“Good.” Nicky grabs Joe’s arm and coaxes him into the shower. With a devilish smirk, Nicky kisses him, hard, before sinking to his knees. He looks up at him with those big, gorgeous eyes in which Joe has willingly drowned time and time again. “Because I am not finished with you, not by a long shot.”

“Oh?” Joe lets out a chuckle and strokes his beloved’s wet scruff as desire flares anew in his belly. “Coming twice in rapid succession all over my new cabinets wasn’t enough for you?”

“They aren’t new anymore, amore, it has been fifteen years.” Nicky rests his hands on Joe’s hips and pointedly looks him up and down. “And with you around, looking this way? Nothing will ever be enough for me.”

“Insatiable,” says Joe around a breathy laugh that quickly turns into a sigh as his beloved opens his mouth and gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Friday the 13th (the freakiest of all Fridays), and it's my birthday tomorrow, so I decided to gift myself with thousands of words of graphic porn featuring some nasty dirty talk. This was a quick and dirty, self indulgent little reprieve from the fic that I am writing for the Big Bang (!), so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I sustain myself not with food, but with comments, so please feel free to let me know if you dug this! 
> 
> And here is my [tungle,](http://whoreschach.tumblr.com/) if that's something you want.


End file.
